


Prism

by bogwitch



Category: Buffy: The Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, General, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-25
Updated: 2009-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-03 17:50:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bogwitch/pseuds/bogwitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vampires don't have auras, do they? Does Spike?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prism

"What's that then?" Spike looked warily at the pouch of suspicious looking herbs in Tara's hand. He'd had enough spells fiddle with his mind for one unlifetime, thank you. He gave her his best cool sneer. The one Billy Idol had nicked.

Tara remained unruffled. She knew better than to rise to his posturing. That was Buffy's job. "It's something Willow and I came up with. It's a Magic Prism. It'll let me read your aura."

He narrowed his eyes - the daft bint was obviously batty. "Sorry Luv, vampires don't have auras."

She gave him a sly grin. It was far too knowing and it made him uncomfortable. "Sure they do. They're just different."

She slipped the pouch over his head, fussily checking to make sure the string sat in the correct position around his neck and that the pouch was over his heart. He looked down at it without moving his head, what on earth had the good witches brewed up this time? And why did the pouch have to be pink? Surely the big bad deserved black leather.

"Your aura is black," she told him. "but it's not without colour. It's kind of pearly." _Oily_ more like. "The prism will split it into all its colours so I can read it."

He sat a bit straighter at that. He didn't buy all this New Age crap, horoscopes, crystals and such, there wasn't a lot of use for it when you were dead, and the Sun in conjunction with Mercury wasn't going to find his dinner for him. But, like millions of sceptics the world over, he still wanted to know.

She started to mutter the spell and the pouch began to glow. As far as Spike could tell, nothing else happened.

"Did it work?" he asked.

Tara looked him over. "Yes. It did, don't worry."

"Alright. What does it look like? Does it tell you anything interesting?" He topped the question off with a tongue-enhanced leer.

Tara should have known better than try this with him in this mood. "Well…" A big glow of red surrounded him, she knew exactly what that was, his love for Buffy. That made Tara smile, she already knew how strongly Spike felt, but to really see it… It was astonishing, yet there was something else about him. "You're amazing Spike, don't forget that. You'll become someone you'd never expect."

"Timbuktu?"

"Stop it."

"OK. Anything else?"

Tara furrowed her brow as she concentrated, looking the aura over carefully, taking each colour in turn and considering its meaning. She leant over for a closer view, unaware that the new position gave him more than an eyeful of her ample cleavage.

She watched as a tiny pink fuzz quickly grew and darkened, until it suffused the aura with a hot pink pulse of desire. Tara jumped back, embarrassment flushing her face as she realised what she had just shown him.

He peaked an eyebrow at her, while pulling the duster a little tighter around his groin. Then she grinned, raising an eyebrow back. That was her answer.


End file.
